Despues de 2 años
by J0nSa
Summary: Ya han pasado los 2 años desde la separacion de los mugiwaras ahora tendran nuevas aventueruas y una vieja amiga aparecera in progress
1. capitulo 1

One piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Echiro Oda esta es un fic situada despues de los 2 años separados sin mas pre ambulos comencemos

Han pasado 2 años desde la separcion de los mugiwaras, y ahora es tiempo de que se reencuentren y cuenten sus aventuras que vivieron y todo vuelva como antes

Raylaigh: Bueno te veo en el archipielago, ya me voy, ya te eh enseñdo como usar el haki recuerda que gasta mucha energia asi que no abuses de ese poder lo que te espera en el nuevo mundo no es nada facil. Tu barco ya esta cubierto total mente ahora ya puede ir a la isla gyoyin sin ningun problema, ahora solo falta que venga tu tripulacion.

Luffy: Deverdad muchas gracias raylaigh por todo lo que me has enseñado, y estoy emocionadisimo por rencontrarme

con todos pero sobre todo ala que quiero veer es ah.. en el momento en que luffy y va a decir el nombre se tapo la boca... eh eh si como le decia ya quiero ver a todos y que me cuenten sus aventuras que vivieron todos estos 2 años, por cierto como se va a ir si no tiene ningun barco

Raylaigh: Bueno por eso me voy a ir nadando creo que llegare en 2 dias

Luffy: ehhh tan rapido yo tardo 3 igual que todos en la banda ¿ por que usted llegara en 2?

Eso es por que soy mas rapido que un barco, bueno adios luffy te veo en 3 dias. Dicho esto raylaigh se fue

Jinbei: Bueno yo y raylaigh ya te emos enseñado todo lo que sabemos espero que te valla bien en el nuevo mundo y puedas vengar a tu hermano, ya te eh enseñado como hacer fuego con get second. Al parecer esta es la despedida, yo dejare mi puesto como shichibukai y me ire con ivan.

Luffy: gracias jinbei sin la ayuda de usted y la del viejo raylaigh no se que hubiese echo gracias por todo- jinbei- ivan: adios luffy cuidate y nos vemos pronto luffy : adioooosss!

Boa H: no puedo creer que luffy sama se vaya decia la emperatriz triste por la pronta partida de su amor platonico, tengo que hacer algo para que se quede margareth grito

Margareth: si hebihemine sama

que se le ofrece

Boa H: traeme a luffy hoy alas 10 de la noche, le dare un regalo que no podra rechazar para que se quede con migo

En alguna isla del cielo

Bueno nami ya te eh enseñado a como usar los "nudos de viento" y a como utilizarlos junto con tu "clima tact", recuerda que llegaremos en tres dias al archipielago- dijo el viejo haredas de forma muy hiperactiva y repitiendo varias cosas

Nami:Dejaaaaaa de actuar como niño grita dandole un golpe en la cabeza, y lose y de verdad muchas gracias por todo lo que me ah enseñado todo estos 2 años, ahhh por cierto antes de que se me olvide, usted me debe 300,000,000 bierres por mirarme desnuda mientras me bañaba y por intentar tocarme varias veces dice nami haciendo cuentas con un calculadora y riendose de una forma maligna

Haredas: ehhh uhh ettoo dijo el viejo con un notable rubor en sus cachetes y un poco de sangre en la nariz te lo pagare cuando pueda...

En un castillo desconocido

Hawk:Bueno zoro espero que mi entrenamiento te haya servido, ojala no me decepciones como cuando nos enfrentamos en el baratie y espero me des las gracias por entrenarte

Zoro:Gr..gra...grac...Graciaaaaass grito zoro con un poco de rubor (asi tipo tsundere) y no te preocupes la proxima vez que nos enfrentemos te derrotare y sere el mejor espadachin del mundo...

En una parte del archipielago boin

Heracles:Bueno usoppun ya te entrenado me has sorprendido con tu actitud y debocion a este entrenamiento ya estas listo para ir a archipelago sabaody.

Ussop:Haii heracles sensei lo voy a extrar mucho y le agradesco todo el apoyo que me dio le aseguro que no lo decepcionare...

En la isla llamada momoido

Sanji:Malditos transgeneros dice saliendo debajo de una piedra hasta que me dejaron de perseguir ehh que es toda esa multitud dice abriendose camino entre los transgenero, ehhhh un a corazado de la marina mierda me han encontrado, ehhhhh mellorine mellorine mellorine dice al ver a ivan transformado en mujer

No no no consentrate sanji no es momento de pensar en mujeres..

Ivankov:Se puede saber quien eres tu dice en forna seria

Sanji:Yo soy pierna negra sanji pirata de los mugiwara y mi capitan es monkey D luffy... me podria mandar al archpielago sabaody eh estado aqui por 2 años intentando escapar de esta isla.

Ivankov:Mmmmm al parecer dices la verdad esta bien te mandare al archipielago, pero antes me tienes que demostrar que eres un okama

Sanji:Pero que mierda me estas diciendo.. todo sea por voler a nami chan y a robin cwuan..,

Bien aya voy en ese momento sanji de la nada saca un vestido rosa y se lo pone y empieza a bailar como bon clay.

Ivankov:jajajajajaja bien me as demostrado que eres un buen okama, aun que de todos modos te hubiese llevado al archipielago sin que bailaras Sanji:maldito okama me hisiste perder mi varonilidad lo dice de forma depresiva..

En una isla fuera del "Grand Line"

Chopper:Por fin nos encontraremos todos de nuevo, luffy,ussop ya quiero que me cuenten todas sus historias que hicieron estos dos años bien mama ave es hora que cumpla su promesa y me lleve al archipielago

Ave:Ahhhhhhhhhh ( no se como le hace una ave)

Chopper:Bien nos vamos adios bebes aves nos vemos luego luffy aya boy.

En una base secreta en un lugar desconocido

Dragon:Bien señorita es hora de el adios y espero que piense lo que lo que le propuse o tendre que decirle a la navegante de la tripulacion

Robin:Ni lo piense en decirle a ella! Dice en voz alta, solamente necesito tiempo y gracias por todo lo que me enseño adios señor dragon.

Robin flashback

Dragon:Buenos dias señorita robin veo que llego bien espero que mis subordinados la hallan tratado bien dice en forma seria.

Robin:S-si gracias todo fue bien en el viaje ¿Y para que queria verme señor dragon?

Dragon:Buena pregunta por el motivo que la llame es para decirle que quiero un nieto suyo

Robin:Qu-queee! Como se le ocurre pedir eso dice con rubor en sus mejillas y enojo.

Dragon:¿Que tu y mi hijo no son novios?

Robin:Nnn-noo dice aun con mas rubor en sus mejillas no señor yo y luffy no somos nada

Dragon:Que no son nada yo pense que por todo el escandalo que hizo en "En Enies Lobby" y gritar Robin eh venido por ti y dime que quieres vivir tienes que significar algo muy grande para el y al parecer el ah a riesgado su vida para salvarte a ti que ala navegante , y yo pense que ya la avia olvidado

Robin:No señor yo y el ni somos nada y la verdad es que el el tambien me gusta pero yo creo que yo no le gusto por la diferencia de edad.

Dragon:No digas tonterias la diferencia de edad no significan nada su madre era mayor que yo y vivimos una vida juntos lo dice con un tono de nostalgia

Robi:Señor dijo que luffy ya habia olvidado a alguien a quien se referia

Dragon:Bueno hace algunos años cuando luffy tenia entre 14 y 15 años tuvo una novia que le cambio su mundo por completo hasta el dia que se fue y le destrozo el corazon a luffy yo lo se por que su abuelo me lo conto

Fin del flashback

Robin:Quien sera esa mujer quien fue capaz de enamorar a luffy ojala el me pueda amar como yo lo amo a el

En la isla karakuri

Kitton:Bueno aniki al parecer ya es la despedida dice llorando y con mocos

Franky:Si aniki esta es la supeer despedida y no llores que me vas hacer sudar por los ojos...

En el archipielago

Brook:Listos para otra cancion del rey del soul..

Publico siiii

Esta parte me la salto por que es como en el anime

Bueno volvi editar la historia ya que la hize mas larga si tiene algunos errores ortograficos no me culpen es que la historia la escribo en un celular.. Denme consejos para como continuar la historia no se si poner a luffy con robin o con nami aun no me decido


	2. La hora de volvernos a veer

Aqui esta el otro capitulo espero le este gustando la historia lo se lo se no soy muy bueno escribiendo fanfics es que apenas estoy empezando

En el castillo de Boa hancock

Margareth:Lo siento hebihime sama no eh podido en contrar a luffy san estos tres dias es como si ubiese desaparecido, pero algo extraño esta sucediendo en la aldea al parecer todas las mujeres estan mas alegres de lo normal como si las hubiesen hechizado y cuando les pregunto por luffy san se sonrojan y dicen que no lo han visto

Boa H:mmmm donde podra estar luffy sama eso que haya desaparecido por tres dias me tiene intrigada, ahora que lo mencionas desde el fallecimiento de su hermano se a escabullido por las noches y se dirige hacia la aldea y eso de las mujeres tienes razon ultimamente se ven mas alrgres creo que saber cual es la razon espero no tenerla dise la emperatriz apretando el puño

En una casa desconocida de la aldea se ven tres sombras moverse entre las sabanas

Sophia:MMMM! luffy sama luffy sama despierte ya van ah ser las diez de la mañana recuerde que su barco sale alas once en punto y si no esta en su cuarto hebihime sama sospechara

Luffy que estaba chupando del pezon de la otra chica como si fuese un bebe mmmmm no todavia me quiero levantar aqui estoy agusto

Claudia:ahhh! suspiro t-tiene razono sophia luffy sama si no esta en su cuarto la emperiatriz se enojara con nosotras y con usted

Luffy:Vale vale ya entendi en el momento que luffy tira la sabana al piso deja ver el cuerpo de las 2 bellas mujeres sophia es una mujer de piel bronceada ojos verdes pelo negro hasta la espalda y busto copa C pegandole a D. Y claudia es una mujer de piel palida ojos azules de cabello rubio y busto B casi C.

Luffy:Bueno chicas gracias por la noche eso fue increible pero lamento decirles que ya me tengo que ir talvez nos volvamos a ver y por favor despedir alas demas chicas de mi parte

Claudia y sophia:Ehhhh luffy sama que acaso ya no le somos atractivas para que se valla dicen las dos chicas en forma triste pero con un tono erotico, por favor quedese aremos todo lo que quiera con nosotras

Luffy:Lo siento chicas pero no puedo hacer eso tengo una tripulacion que manejar y tambien vengar a mi hermano, aparte eh tenido sexo casi todos los dias estos dos años con casi todas las chicas me van a dejar seco por dentro

Sophia:hai luffy sama ya entendimos epero que regrese a salvo con su tripulacion y espero no nos olvide

Luffy:Como crees que las voy ah olvidar si todas ustedes fueron las que me sacaron de mi depresion de verdad gracias por estos 2 años que me dieron, ya no soy el mismo crio tonto ahora se que eh madurado, aparte ya se mucho sobre como tener sexo adios chicas hasta luego.

Luffy:voy extrañar a todas ahora los dias seran mas aburridos, pero ahora podre verla todos los dias a ella.

Boa H:Luffyyy sama donde estaba me tenia muy preocupada dise la emperatriz sumergiendo la cabeza de luffy en sus senos

Luffyy:Hamock me estas asfixiando

Boa H:lo siento es que me tenia muy preocupada ah y reylaight llamo dise que su tripulacion ya va llegando, usted llegara aproximada mente alas cinco de la tarde del dia de hoy, ya esta listo todo para que sarpe, ya esta lleno de comida.

Luffy:Gracias hancock, bueno me tengo que ir,

Hancock:luffy sama antes de que se valla le tengo un regalo que me dejo reylaight antes de irse, listo y de una bolsa saca un abrigo de capitan (como la de la pelicula strong world con todo y traje pero en vez de sandalias eran zapatos formales)

Luffy:ohhhh que geniial dice con estrellas en los ojos, me lo pondre mas tarde bueno hancock este es el adios dice abrazando ala emperatriz.

Time skip 4:40 PM

luffy:ahh que rica ducha me tengo que arreglar, "ace ya han pasado dos años desde que moriste, se lo que me espera en el otro mundo no es nada facil, pero te juro que matare a akainu y a todos los shichibukai, y al parecer nuestra vieja amiga ya esta alli en el nuevo mundo"

Ya todos en el barco

Nami:donde estara ese imbecil nos hace esperar dos años y ahora se retrasa

Raylaigh:tenle pasiensa te sorprenderas con cuanfuerte se ah vuelto.

Pacifistas:Tripulacion del mugiwara no luffy alto ahi o de lo contrario seran eliminados

Zoro:Mierda maldito luffy

Santoryu y en ese momento dos de los veinte pacifistas calleros

Sanjy:joder maldito cabeza de goma "diable jamble" cuanto hara esperar a nuestras damicelas

Oyyyy asi se expresan de su capitan mmmmm alparecer son muchos chicos aguanten el impacto

Zoro:impacto de que diablos estas hablando

Luffy: Busoshoku Haki

Y de repente todos los soldados empiezan a caer desmallados uno tras otros y los pacifistas sus cabezas les explota

Ussop:qu-ee es esto siento mi cuerpo pesado como si me fuera a desmayar

Nami:lu-luffy que tan fuerte te has vuelto

Luffy:chicos siento si les afecto el haki me falta poco para dominarlo aparte de que me gasta mucha energia dice agarrando aire

Robin:lu-lu-luffy como has podido cambiar tanto estos dos años y ese traje de donde lo has sacado

Luffy:ahh esto son unos trajes que me regalo hancock, aparte otro que me regalo raylaigh

Franky:Aniki mira cuanto has crecido, al parecer ya tienes mas cuerpo

Luffy:jeje tienes razon son gracias a los entrenamientos de raylaigh y otras cosas que me ayudaron

Zoro:de todas formas como pudiste derrotar a todos los soldados y pacifistas

Luffy:Bueno eso se debe al poder del haki del rey. Es un poder que consta de 4 fases cada una hace algo diferente pero el pequeño detalle es que gasta mucha energia, bueno chicos ya es hora de irnos que nos espera muchas aventuras ahhh y porcierto esta noche arreglense bien que tendremos una fiesta

Todos:Siiiii.

Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo espero le este gustando la historia hasta la proxima...


	3. Chapter 3

Empezemos este nuevo capitulo

Almirante:tripulacion de los mugiwara no luffy quedan bajo arresto por ser considerados un grupo criminal muy peligroso para el mar y para la marina.

Luffy:Zoro, sanji creo que despues de estos 2 años se han vuelto muy fuertes verdad, bueno si es verdad no abra problema que ustedes dos derroten a todos los demas cierto?

zoro:pero que estas dicendo no nos vas ayudar, sanji:y por que tengo que qudarme con el maldito marimo.

Zoro:Que dijiste maldito erocock como si yo quisiera quedarme contigo. Luffy:Zoro sanji! les digo que se queden a aqui no les estoy preguntando es una orden que tienen que obedecer es una orden de su capitan. grita luffy con un tono de enojo y serio. cuando ustedes dos terminen vallan al barco. chopper y nami ustedes dos iran juntos, ussop, franky y brook ustedes tres juntos. mientras que yo y robin iremos juntos los veo en el barco.

zoro y sanji como todos los demas qudaron sorprendidios por la actitud de luffy el.

Luffy:entendieron cuando terminen vayan al sunny chicos vamos

en ese momento los demas se fueron conforme les dijo luffy mientras zoro y sanji se quedaron peleando contra los marines cuyos no eran problema para los dos.

Robin:cuanto a podido cambiar estos dos años se ve mas varonil y se ve que se ah echo mucho mas fuerte y al parecer a madurado, ojala con lo que paso con su hermano no alla traumado a luffy y siga siendo esa persona tan gentil alegre y honesta, y no se deje llevar por la venganza.

RECUERDO DE ROBIN

luffy: Di que quieres vevir

Robin:Quiero vivir llevarme al mar otra vez con ustedes.

FIN

robin:Desde ese momento te eh amado, no desde mucho antes pero me negaba aceptar esos sentimientos hacia ti por miedo a que tu amaras a otra persona, eras demasiado valioso para mi. pero lo que me propuso tu padre hizo que realmente me armara de valor y aceptar esos sentimientos hacia ti.

Luffy:Robin al parecer ya los perdimos desde aqui podremos ir caminando hasta el grove cuarenta y dos. robin:ah hai luffy

luffy:Robin estoy muy contento de que nos allamos reunidos todos otra vez despues de estos dos años

Robin:yo tambien estoy muy contenta.

Luffy:que mal que tuvimous que salir del sunny para alejar alos marinos, al parecer somos los primeros en llegar, robin:lo se mira son nami y chopper y eso como le hicieron para llegar muy rapido

nami:pues estaba un poco desoladas las calles al parecer todos o casi la mayoria de los marines estan peleando con zoro y sanji y ustedes son los primeros

Robin:si avanzamos muy rapido gracias al haki de luffy haci fue muy facil pasar por los marines

luffy: chicos mejor entremos al sunny go cuando llegen todos tengo que hablar seriamente con todos ustedes pero antes vallan y ponganse lo mejor que puedan que hay que celebrar el rencuentro (dice luffy como ace en el barco de buggy)

Nami:wow como se ve que luffy ah cambiado estos dos años pero tengo miedo que ya no sea el mismo que conocimos antes

Robin: no te preocupes nami puede que nuestro capitan halla sufrido algun problema pero nosotros nos encargaremos de ayudarlo como el nos ayudo a nosotros en su tiempo.

Brook:yohohohohoho ya llegamos

ussop:nami,robin,chopper chicos no estaba luffy con ustedes

nami:fue a ver el barco pero nos dijo que nos arreglaramos para mas tarde.

Franky:luffy aniki ah se ve mucho mas fuerte que hace dos años pero yo tambien tengo que ir a revisar el barco raylaigh me dijo como usar el barco con el revestimiento ustedes tambien deverian de entrar solo falta zoro y sanji

chopper:pero no crees que luffy se exedio pidiendole que ellos dos pelearan contra los marines

robin: no creo que se halla excedido creo que lo hizo para demostrar sus nuevas habilidades despues de estos dos años aparte si esos dos eran muy fuerte hace dos años imaginate ahora haci que no te preocupes

sanji:Nami swaaaan robin chwan ya llego su principe azul

zoro:Callate septimo

sanji:maldito cabeza de musgo no solo por que hallas llegado primero te creas mucho

zoro:que dijiste no te escucho septimo, sanji:quieres que te mate

zoro:quiero que lo intentes

nami:zoro sanji ya pueden dejar de pelear no puedo creer que despues de dos años no se puedan llevar bien mejor entremos al barco y arreglense por que luffy tiene algo muy importante de que hablar,sanji: hai nami chwan.

en el momento en el que todos entraron al barco se percataron de que luffy no estaba en ningun lado hasta que vieron en la parte de arriba donde esta el timon

luffy:Chicos estoy muy alegre de volvernos a reunir despues de dos largos años y de verdad estoy muy contento de que hallan esperado y aceptado esperar tanto para reunirnos y creanme yo hubiese querido reencontrarnos despues de que termino la guerra en marine ford pero no se pudo por un motivo si nosotros ubiesemos ido a el nuevo mundo en ese momento no hubiesemos durado nada hubieramos muertos por eso hise que esperaran para que mejoraran sus habilidades y se volvieran mas fuertes y yo tambien entrene dia y noche hasta que mi cuerpo se desplomaba y me sangraban las manos para ya no volver a perder a ninguna persona en mi vida en este momento ustedes son lo unico que me queda en la vida haci que despues de dos año los mugiwara no ichimi se vuelven a reunir! haci que zoro sanji ussop chopper hicen las velas, franky pon en marcha el sunny go, nami pon el rumbo hacia la isla gyojin pero que esperan ahora

todos:HAI TAICHOO

ya estan bajando hacia la isla

Nami:haci que luffy de que querias hablar hace rato que no creo que halla sido esa introduccion verdad

luffy:tienes razon nami la razon por la que los hice esperar fue para decirles cual fue el real motivo por el cual bartholomew kuma nos separo hace dos años

todos quedaron en estado de shock cuando luffy dijo eso puesto que lo de kuma fue muy duro para ellos.

Luffy:quien mando ah kuma ah separarnos hace tiempo fue mi padre

nami:pero como puede ser eso posible y por que como tu padre pudo hacer eso y a su propio hijo

Luffy:namiii! dejame terminar mi kuma me lo dijo antes se mandarme ala isla y tambien me dijo mucha informacion sobre la situacion en nuevo mundo. lo hizo para salvarnos por que en nuevo mundo los que dominan los mares alli son los yonkou los cuales son cuantro, Big mom,kaido y akagami shanks antes tambien estaba shirogige pero murio, cuando nosotros estabamos aqui hace dos años alla en nuevo mundo se disputia una gran batalla entre kaido y shanks y aparte en la isla gyojin hay alguien quien no esta dejando pasar alos humano y hay un gran reporte de piratas de saparecidos y tambien me dijo en que isla cairian cada uno se que zoro callo con taka no me, ussop callo en el archipielago boin, nami en una isla del cielo, franky en la isla natal de vegapunk brook en una isla pobre, sanji callo en el paraiso okama, chopper callo afuera del grand line y por ultimo robin a quien se le queda viendo detenida mente. robin quien tambien callo fuera del grand line y callo en tequila wolf que cuando llego fue esclava pero tiempo despues llegaron los revolucionarios llevandosela diciendo que el señor dragon quiere hablar con ella. termina de hablar luffy pero aun viendo a robin

Robin:pepero como sabes todo eso luffy muy sorprendida ella por saber como fue que ella paro con dragon.

luffy:se los dije kuma me dijo muchas cosas... pero... hay algo que me dijo que me hizo hervir la sangre y eso es por que.. mis propios.. nakamas.. me ocultaron que zoro casi muriera en thriller back

todos quedaron sorprendio a todos nadie le queria decir a luffy por que sabian como era y iba a tomar venganza a kuma

zoro:lu,luluffy no te dijimos eso por que sabiamos como eres y querias tomar venganza a kuma y aun que quisieramos detenerte

luffy:Lose zoro yo tambien se lo que es el peligro, no solo por que se hyperactivo no se lo que es el miedo la ansiedad y desesperacion pero bueno dejando de lado eso. Hay algo que tienen que saber haci que presten atencion. como ya saben hace dos años yo tenia diez y ocho verdad y ahora tengo veinte pero la verdad es que eh perdido diez años de vida haci literal mente orita tendria trinta años verdad o la esperanza de vida de una persona de trinta verdad

nami:pero como puedes decir eso estas mintiendo verdad.. verdad

luffy:no nami es verdad en impel down cuando conoci a ivankov yo estaba cubierto de veneno por magellan estaba a punto de morir pero si no hubiera sido por bon clay hubiese muerto e ivankov comio la horu horu no mi cual me quito las celulas antiguas en mi cuerpo y las remplazo por nuevas pero esas nuevas celulas te quitan diez años de vida y eso es todo, a celebrar no hay que estar tristes

sanjiiii comida que me muero de hambre

ussop:bueno hay cosas en las que el antiguo luffy no cambia

chopper:verdad

cuando todos terminaron de comer fueron a fuera a ver el mar luffy estaba en la cubierta y derrepente ve a robin ir hacia la parte de atras del sunny y la sigue robin que estaba recargada del barandal ve que luffy se para a lado de ella

Luffy:es hermoso el mar verdad ver cuantas criaturas exsisten en el mundo

robin: si es realmente hermoso

como es la naturaleza pero a ver si una creatura no nos debora y pinta el mar de rojo con nuestra sangre

luffy:Jajajajaja me gusta cuando pones ese lado sadico tuyo me hace reir mucho, pero cambiando a otro tema que opinas de la propuesta que te dijo mi padre

robin quedo sorprendida por el comentario de luffy ella creia que solo ella y dragon sabian sobre eso

robin:co,como supiste lo que me dijo tu padre

luffy:ah cierto no quise decir eso delante de todos aparte kuma me dijo que mi padre te queria preguntar si tu y yo eramos pareja.y por eso temando fuera del grand line no quiero que te enojes ni pienses mal de mi pero si no quieres hablar de ello are como si nunca hubiera sabido eso y lo olvidare, pero si desas seguir hablando te dire lo que yo realmente pienso y siento. Bueno me voy avisame cuando deses hablar de esto.

en el momento que luffy se disponia irse robin lo tomo de la muñeca se notaba en la mirada de ella que estaba sonrojada

robin:vamos robin si ya lo detuviste ya dile lo que piensas.

no lo se luffy una parte de mi realmente quiere pasar mi vida contingo y ser feliz pero no tengo miedo a que me rechazes y perderte de nuevo tambien esta lo que piensen los demas creran que solo saldre contigo por seras el rey de los piratas y aparte soy mayor que tu

Y CORTE Y FINALIZAMOS.


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy, lo que me propuso tu padre fue muy repentino para mí al principio quería negar todos los pensamientos de esa proposición, pero, no pude retener esa imagen en mi mente de tu y yo teniendo una familia eso sería increíble, pero tengo miedo de que te enamores de alguien más yo no soy muy joven y luego están todos los del barco no creo que se lo tomen muy bien y que pasara con el resto del mundo pensara que solo estoy contigo por que serás el rey de los piratas.

Pero Robin no pudo seguir hablando por que Luffy la callo con un beso en los labios.

No te tienes que preocupar por ninguna de esas cosas Robin yo jamás me enamoraría de otra mujer eso te lo aseguro, lo de la edad no hay problema para mí y por los chicos por ellos no tienes por qué preocuparte sé que lo entenderán o si no tendrán que aceptarlo ya que yo soy su capitán y tienen que hacer lo que yo digo-dijo Luffy mientras miraba a Robin

Por qué Luffy, porque estas enamorado de mi-pregunto Robin quería escuchar de su boca la razón por la que la quería

Mph al principio cuando te rescate en arabasta fue un sentimiento extraño que no supe describir, y luego cuando te congelo aokiji esa sensación volvió a mi esa sensación de que no quería que te ocurriese nada, pero cuando te fuiste con el cp9 me volví completamente loco no quería aceptar que tu habías ido así porque si de la tripulación, aun cuando zoro y ussop me dijeron que nos fuéramos sin ti ya que tú eras la niña maldita de ohara y que nos habías traicionado cunado ellos dijeron eso estuve a punto de expulsarlos de la banda pero me supe controlar así que te busque por toda la ciudad sin descanso hasta que te encontré y pelee, pero te volviste a ir de mi haciendo que una sensación que no había tenido desde niño volviese a mi tuve miedo de perderte y que no volvieras pero pude encontrarte y enfrentarme al cp9 y poder ganar y en ese momento que te vi encadenada y en el risco de la torre diciéndome que te dejáramos supe que debia protegerte de cualquier persona que quisiera hacerte daño quería que sonrieras y dijeras que querías vivir así que desafié al gobierno mundial para que supieras que no me iba a ir sin ti pero lo logre.

Pero cuando realmente supe me gustabas fue cuando akuma nos separó a todos nosotros, verte desaparecer fue la sensación más horrible que pase no sabía si te volvería a ver si estabas bien o que sería de ti, pero cuando me entere que estabas a salvo con los revolucionarios supe que estarías bien tiempo después akuma fue a la isla en la que yo estaba y me dijo lo que mi padre te propuso, no miento al principio me preocupe por que pensé que no querrías estar con un crio como yo que hace puras estupideces sin pensarlo-dijo un Luffy ruborizado por decir todo lo que sentía por Robin

Robin se sentía única por fin había encontrado a alguien que la amara como una mujer y que no solo estaba con ella sin miedo o que solo le gustara por su cuerpo.

¿Entonces quieres estar conmigo Robin y ser mi reina pirata? -pregunto Luffy se sentía nervioso de pedirle eso a Robin, no importaban las peleas que tuvo en el pasado nunca se había sentido tan nervioso como a hora.

Luffy qué más quisiera yo que estar contigo y casarnos, pero ahora no es el momento, creo que debemos esperarnos acabos de reencontrarnos si le decimos lo que sentimos los demás se lo tomarían un poco mal por no decirles lo que sentimos desde antes- dijo Robin triste por tener que negar la propuesta de Luffy quería estar con él para siempre, pero sabía que solo lo distraerá si se casaran y le traería mucha más preocupación de la que tiene.

Entiendo, pero sabes que siempre estaré enamorado de ti y cuando sientas que es el momento házmelo saber-dijo Luffy se sentía desilusionado, Robin había sido su esperanza estos dos años que estuvieron separados, pero no era el fin del mundo lo bueno era que ella también lo quería solo tenían que esperar.

Oye Robin chan la cena esta lista-grito sanji, donde está mi Robin chwan, pensaba sanji con corazón feliz de buscar a Robin

Oye tu cabeza de goma que estás haciendo a solas con mi Robin-grito sanji de celos al ver a Luffy hablando con Robin en la parte trasera del sunny

Oye oye sanji cálmate solamente Robin me estaba enseñando los nombres de algunos peces de aquí- dijo Luffy para que sanji no se enojara ni hiciera preguntas

Bueno eso es raro viniendo de ti, pero está bien, de todos modos, dense prisa que la cena ya está lista y no quiero que se enfrié-aclaro sanji prendiendo su cigarro

Luffy y Robin pasaron de lado de sanji para poder llegar a la cocina, Robin sentía que su corazón latía muy rápido ya que si Luffy hubiese decidido darle un beso a ella sanji los hubiese visto y se habría hacho un es cándalo y todos empezarían a hacer preguntas que desde cuando salían y todo ese tipo de cosas y todavía no era el momento.

Cundo llegaron a la cocina vieron que todos estaban disfrutando de la comida de sanji como siempre, chopper y ussop seguían contándose las historias que vivieron durante estos dos años, nami le estaba cobrando una deuda a zoro desde arabasta que por el paso del tiempo ahora le debia siete billones de berris

Siete billones cómo es posible que te pague esa cantidad de dinero maldita bruja-grito zoro enojado por la absurda cantidad de dinero que pedía nami

A quien le llamas bruja maldito cabeza de lechuga-grito nami furiosa por que zoro le dijo bruja, es tu culpa por no pagar a tiempo

Robin por fin sentía que estaba en casa había extrañado las peleas entre zoro y nami por cuestiones de dinero o cuando sanji peleaba con zoro por cualquier cosa, por fin todo volvía al a normalidad.

Oye nami sabes a que isla llegaremos ahora-pregunto Luffy mientras tomaba un trozo de carne y lo mordía, pero ahora sin atragantarse o metérselo todo a la boca, cosa que sorprendió a todos

Luffy está comiendo decentemente-dijeron todos menos Robin al ver comer a Luffy era impresionante que por primera vez no comía como cerdo ni se atragantaba

Que les pasa chicos-dijo Luffy al ver la cara de todos sus compañeros

Luffy ya no comes como un cerdo-volvieron hablar todos menos Robin que dio una pequeña risa al ver como todos se sorprendían

Shshshsh tuve que aprender a comer o si no, no tenía mi premio-dijo Luffy mientras le daba otro bocado a la carne

Premio que premio-pregunto nami extrañada de que la palabra premio que dijo Luffy

O no es nada solamente raylight me enseñaba si aprendía a comer bien y a comportarme-mintió Luffy realmente ese no era el premio que obtenía.

Amazon Lily hace un año

 _Vamos Luffy sama usted es muy buena persona y bueno en muchas otras cosas, pero tiene que aprender a comer como una persona normal y no como un animal, si aprende a comer decente nos quitaremos una prenda por cada plato que usted coma bien, pero si se altera y se pone a comer como loco nos vestiremos y nos iremos-dijeron dos chicas de Amazon Lily_

 _Mmmh es un poco injusto pero que pasa si yo gano y como bien todos los platos-pregunto Luffy inocentemente, había tenido encuentros con las amazonas, pero aún seguía sin comprenderlo del todo_

 _Usted puede tomarnos y hacer lo que usted quiera con nosotras-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo._

 _Fin del recuerdo_

De todos modos, vamos a la isla gyiojyn que no te lo comento raylight o jimbei antes de venir-pregunto nami

Bueno realmente no recuerdo, pero eso no importa ahora síganme contando todo lo que pasaron estos dos años—dijo Luffy aun quería saber con exactitud las aventuras que tuvieron sus amigos estos dos años que estuvieron separados

Luffy nosotros ya te contamos todo lo que pasamos solo faltas tú de decirnos que hiciste estos dos años-dijo ussop Luffy siempre hacia lo mismo, quería saber sobre los demás, pero casi nunca hablaba sobre su vida

Bueno pues después de sepáranos yo caí en Amazon Lily allí me encontré con boa hancock la shichibukai, como era el único hombre de la isla me tuvieron como un animal de circo hasta que pude escapar, poco después de que escape me encontré con boa y me entere que mi hermano iba ser ejecutado, así que le pedí que me ayudara a rescatarlo, así fue como fui a impel dawn hasta marine Ford ya lo demás lo deben de saber-dijo Luffy mientras seguía comiendo.

Todos se quedaron callados, querían ayudar a Luffy a que se expresara con ellos y que sacara el dolor que tenía por perder a su hermano, pero se había vuelto más reservado con sus palabras y con lo que decía y eso era triste para todos al ver que su capitán casi no decía lo que sentía

Entonces quien será el primero en hacer guardia esta noche-pregunto franky a la tripulación

Le toca al marimo ya que él fue el primero en llegar-dijo sanji en tono de burla hacia zoro

A quien le dices marimo maldito cocinero pervertido, en todo caso serias tú el que tendría que hacer guardia ya que eres de los últimos en llegar maldito séptimo-dijo zoro

Cállense los dos es que nuca pueden dejar de pelar por un momento zoro tu serás el que hará guardia esta noche

Que yo porque si el maldito cabeza de queso fue el que empezó-se quejaba zoro por ser el que tenía que hacer guardia

Porque yo lo digo aparte de una forma u otra me pagaras esos siete billones-dijo nami en modo chantajista

Al terminar de cenar todos se habían dispuestos a ir a dormir zoro no había tenido más opción que hacer guardia, lo que le disgustaba era que en la mañana tendría que quedarse a dormir en el barco

Luffy volvió a tener el mismo sueño, soñaba en la vez que había muerto ace aun veía ese agujero que tenía en la espalda, aun recordaba sus últimas palabras, habían pasado dos años, pero el recuerdo y el sentimiento hacían que se sintieran como si hubiese muerto solo hace algunas horas, nunca se acostumbraría al dolor ni olvidaría a su hermano solo aprendería a vivir con ese dolor. Luffy estaba sudando y temblando aun tan traumático como esa vez.

Maldita sea por que tuvieron que volver ese sueño, creo que será mejor pedirle unas pastillas para el sueño a chopper si quiero dormir en paz-pensó Luffy mientras miraba sus manos temblando

Luffy camino sin hacer ruido hasta la cámara de chopper, sabía que su doctor haría muchas preguntas del porque querría pastillas para dormir, pero no tenía más remedio que mentirle, así como les había estado mintiendo a todos todo este tiempo que se reencontraron

Chopper soy yo Luffy-dijo Luffy mientras le tapaba la boca al reno

Mmmh Mmmh-gritaba chopper por la sorpresa de sentir una mano en su boca

Shhh shh no hagas ruido te digo, soy yo Luffy te voy a soltar, pero no grites-dijo Luffy mientras le quitaba la mano de la boca a chopper

Luffy que quieres es muy de madrugada-decía chopper mientras se frotaba los ojos en la oscuridad del cuarto

Lo siento por despertarte chopper, pero necesito que me hagas unas pastillas para el sueño-dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa

¿pastillas para dormir porque-pregunto chopper aun con sueño y queriéndose dormir

Oye no te duermas, como que para que las quiero pues para dormir, tengo insomnio-aclaro Luffy al reno

Chopper se quedó pensativo un momento, pero tuvo que obedecer a su capitán

Luffy se puede saber desde cuando tienes insomnio-pregunto chopper a Luffy

Desde hace año y medio-contesto Luffy sin rodeos

Chopper continuaba haciendo las pastillas para Luffy, pero por el sueño no comprendía el insomnio de él, después de unos minutos él había terminado las pastillas- ten Luffy son quince creo que serán suficiente para que recuperes el sueño normal recuerda que solo es una por día si tomas más de dos te podría provocar un infarto si ya no me necesitas me iré a dormir-dijo chopper acostándose en su cama

Shhsishi gracias chopper, pero por favor no le digas a nadie que te pedí estas pastillas-dijo Luffy en tono suplicante

Si si lo que digas, pero solo vete para poder dormir-dijo chopper debajo de la sabana

Luffy camino por todo el barco hasta su cuarto y se tomó la pastilla de chopper realmente quería poder dormir en paz y lo logro por fin pudo dormir en paz y tuvo uno de los mejores sueños que haya tenido durante estos dos años, soñó que estaba con Robin abrazados debajo de un árbol mientras miraban el ocaso.

Cuando despertó no supo si era de día o aún era de noche ya que en el mar la luz de la superficie no llegaba a ellos, Luffy se dio un baño rápido y salió al comer para su desayuno

Oye Luffy milagro que despiertas estábamos esperándote para que desayunaras-decía nami enojada

Lo siento nami, pero tuve un increíble sueño-dijo Luffy

Oye nami cuantas horas falta para que lleguemos-volvió a preguntar Luffy no era como si le importase llegar antes o después solo quería caminar un poco a fuera del barco

Mmmh según mis cálculos creo que llegaremos dentro unas pocas horas casi al atardece, solamente llegaremos y nos reabastecernos para salir de la isla-aclaro nami mientras veía el mapa del curso que tenían que seguir.

La mañana había transcurrido como siempre ussop chopper estaban jugando franky hacia un chequeo en el barco asegurándose de que todo estaba bien, brook estaba tomando una taza de té, sanji prepara un almuerzo para nami y Robin y Luffy dormía en el suelo del barco al parecer seguía teniendo el efecto de las pastillas de chopper.

chopper no crees que Luffy ha estado durmiendo desde hace mucho-pregunto ussop al reno

mmm creo que sigue cansado por... déjalo ussop-dijo chopper intentando no decir que seguía cansado por el efecto de las pastillas

cansado porque-pregunto ussop

como que porque-dijo chopper como si no supiese nada

ibas a decir que seguir cansado por algo, pero lo cambiaste y dijiste que los dejáramos dormir-siguió ussop dudando de chopper

no es nada ussop solo déjalo dormir ah de estar cansado-dijo chopper empezando a enojarse de la insistencia de ussop

mmmm creo que tienes razón- dijo ussop desconfiado de chopper

Robin había oído toda la conversación de ussop y chopper y había tenido razón ussop Luffy había estado durmiendo desde la mañana y también chopper sabía algo, por qué no dudaría en preguntarle.

Las horas pasaron y casi llegaba la hora de cenar y faltaban una hora para poder llegar a la isla gyiojyn y Luffy seguía dormido

Oigan toda la cena esta lista-grito sanji desde la cocina.

Oye Luffy levántate es hora de la cena-dijo zoro a su capitán

Lo siento zoro me siento cansado me iré a dormir a mi cuarto despiértame cuando lleguemos y guárdenme un poco de comida por favor-decía Luffy medio dormido mientras caminaba hacia su recamara

Oigan y Luffy porque no ah venida a cenar si siempre es el primeo que llega-pregunto nami extrañada por la ausencia de Luffy

Estaba cansado me dijo que se iría a dormir en su cuarto y que lo despertáramos cuando lleguemos y que le guardemos un poco de comida- decía zoro mientras entraba a la cocina y cerraba la puerta

Cansado por favor si ha estado durmiendo desde la mañana como es posible que una persona pueda dormir tanto-dijo nami enojada por la pereza de Luffy

Chopper se sentía culpable del cansancio de Luffy él le había dado las pastillas y le estaba ocultando la verdad a sus compañeros, pero si les decía la verdad Luffy ya no confiaría en él y no quería que eso pasase

Chopper comía, pero por dentro se sentía la peor persona del mundo-pero tenía que guardar el secreto de su amigo, comió y se retiró de la mesa y se despido de sus amigos tenía que ir a su habitación sabía que estaba actuando extraño ya que no sabía guardar secretos nunca le había gustado los secretos, y también había visto que Robin lo miraba de reojo seguramente había escuchado la conversación entre él y ussop

Chopper san puedo pasar-pregunto Robin del otro lado de la puerta

Maldición es Robin no puedo dejar que ella sepa la verdad de el sueño de Luffy-pensaba chopper mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, si Robin pasa decía chopper mientras se sentaba en su banco

Lo diré directamente chopper san sabes algo del porque Luffy esta tan cansado desde la mañana- verdad pregunto Robin con cara seria, no le gustaba para nada poner esa cara con chopper ya que siempre lloraba y eso la ponía triste, pero verlo así era tan lindo hasta abrazarlo

No le digas no le digas se repitió esas palabras el mismo, pero al ver la cara seria de Robin le daba miedo hasta que lloro

Lo siento Robin, pero él me dijo que tenía insomnio y me pidió que le hiciera unas pastillas para dormir, pero solo le di quince para que pudiera recuperar el sueño normal y me dijo que no le dijera a nadie yo solo quise ser un buen amigo para él y cumplir mi promesa-decía chopper llorando a mares por la mirada de Robin y triste por no poder guardar la promesa de su capitán

Tranquilo chopper no hiciste nada malo y perdón por hacerte llorar-decía Robin abrazando a chopper para que este dejara de llorar

Sniff sniff enserio lo sientes-decía chopper mientras trataba de que los mocos no se le saliesen

Si lo siento, pero me puedes decir que más te dijo Luffy sobre su insomnio-volvió a preguntar Robin

Bueno solo me levanto en la madrugada y me dijo que no le dijera a nadie le pregunte que desde cuándo tenía insomnio y me dijo que desde hace un año y medio en ese momento no entendí ni quise preguntar que causo ese insomnio porque tenía mucho sueño-confeso chopper

Mmmh creo saber el porqué del insomnio de Luffy-chopper-dijo Robin al reno

Enserio y cual crees que es la causa de que él no pueda dormir-quiso saber chopper

Bueno lo más probable es porque aun sueña con el día que murió su hermano ace-dijo Robin sabiendo que esa era la verdadera razón por el insomnio de Luffy

Pueda que tengas razón Robin ver morir a su hermano pudo ser muy traumático para el hasta tal punto que lo sueña-dijo chopper ya ahora tenía sentido

Pero ninguno de nosotros sabe cómo fue que paso la muerte de ace, solo sabemos lo que vimos en los periódicos-aclaro Robin

Tienes razón Robin, pero crees que Luffy nos quiera decir cómo fue la muerte de ace que tal si se enoja-dijo chopper temiendo de que Luffy se enojara por tocar el tema de su hermano´

No no creo que se enoje si yo le pregunto-dijo Robin

bueno está bien pregúntale, pero no le digas que te dije sobre su insomnio ni lo de las pastillas no quiero que se enoje-suplico chopper

no te tienes que preocupar de eso no le diré nada de lo que me dijiste-dijo Robin a chopper haciendo que este ya no se sintiese culpable.

Creo que falta poco para que lleguemos chopper, yo me quedare y hablare con Luffy puede que haga que se desahogue-finalizo Robin

Oye chopper ya estamos llegando a la isla sal para que la veas-decía ussop emocionado detrás de la puerta

Muy bien chopper vamos ya sabes el plan-dijo Robin abriendo la puerta

Al salir chopper y Robin vieron como la isla era como la superficie tenía una especia de sol, pero la diferencia era que en toda la isla la recubría un recubrimiento enorme

Entonces quien se quedará en el barco mientras nosotros vamos hacer las compras-preguntaba nami a todos

Yo me quedare en el barco nami-decía Robin mientras bajaba las escaleras del sunny

Segura Robin no necesitas ir a la isla para hacer algunas compras-pregunto nami a su amiga

No lo creo aparte solamente estaremos en esta isla por poco tiempo no creo que sea necesario que yo baje—decía Robin

Bueno está bien si necesitas algo solo márcanos al den den mushi-dijo nami mientras esperaba al que barco atracara

Bueno Robin chan nos vamos y no dejes que el cabeza de goma te cause problemas -decía sanji mientras todos bajaban del barco y se dirigían hacia la ciudad

Cuando todos se habían alejado del barco Robin había decidido ir a la cocina porque sería el primer lugar donde Luffy se dirigiría

Mierda no me despertaron solo espero que me hayan dejado comida-decía Luffy solo en su cuarto mientras se levantaba de la cama

Al salir Luffy vio que lo habían dejado solo en el barco, pero no sabía desde que hora, al entrar a la cocina vio a Robin sentada en la meza leyendo un libro

Oye Robin no sabía que te habías quedado en el barco-decía Luffy mientras entraba a la cocina

Si decidí no ir ya que solo iban hacer algunas compras y se regresaban a y sanji te dejo un poco de comida la calenté para ti-decía Robin mientras señalaba la comida de Luffy

Gracias Robin por calentar la comida y hace cuanto que se fueron los chicos-pregunto Luffy mientras destapaba la tapa del plato

Mmm hace come diez minutos o menos-decía Robin mientras aun leía su libro

Robin quería encontrar una oportunidad para preguntarle a Luffy, pero era más difícil de lo que pensaba y los nervios no la dejaban

Capitán no cree que sus pesadillas se han vuelto más grave hasta el punto de tomar pastillas para el sueño-pregunto Robin mirando a Luffy realmente temía por la reacción de Luffy no quería que se enojara y pensara que se estaba metiendo demasiado en su vida

Luffy dejo de comer en el momento en que hoyo la pregunta de Robin

Conque ya te dijo chopper sobre mi insomnio-dijo Luffy mirando a Robin

No me lo dijo yo lo vi caminando hasta la recamara de chopper-mintió Robin

No tienes por qué cubrirlo sé que él te lo dijo, realmente no esperaba que guardase el secreto, pero veo que lo descubriste-dijo Luffy mientras volvía comer

Luffy no tienes por qué seguir con esa actitud de seriedad, todos nosotros te contamos sobre lo que nos pasó estos dos años y sobre como sufrimos porque tú no te expresas con nosotros y nos dices lo que te dolió de estos dos años todos nosotros queremos ayudarte, pero desde que volviste no haces más que alegarte de nosotros-grito Robin queriendo que Luffy quitara esa cara de que nada pasara y que todo estaba bien

Que quieres que les diga de cómo fue la muerte de ace-grito Luffy

Robin se sorprendió era la primera vez que Luffy le gritaba

Eso es lo que quieres que les cuente de como perdí a mi hermano de como este estúpido no pudo protegerlo, si es así te lo contare, si fui a impel dawn baje los cinco niveles de la cárcel casi muero tres veces, me encontré con muchos enemigos pasados que me ayudaron, y si libere a un montón de reos pero ellos me ayudaron y todo para que para saber que ya habían llevado a ace a marine Ford, fue desesperante saber que me arriesgue por mucho para nada solo para que se lo hubieran llevado, después fuimos a marine Ford y pelee contra los cuatro almirantes yo solo, después vino barba blanca y sus barcos y nos ayudaron yo seguía aún más cansado y mi cuerpo no seguía para mas pero tenía que salvar a ace así que le pedí a Ivanov me inyectara más de sus hormonas pero sabía que me quitaría aún más esperanza de vida pero no me importaba daría mi vida para salvar a mi hermano, así contra todo pronóstico logramos liberarlo, pelamos juntos cuando lo libere el me considero un hombre fuerte y se alegró por mí de haberlo salvado, pero akainu se interpuso en nuestro camino y ataco hacia mí pero ace se sacrificó por mi culpa, todo paso muy rápido y cuando vi ese agujero en su espalda fue lo peor que haya visto en toda mi vida sus órganos se habían quemado por dentro y sus últimas palabras eran que nos daba las gracias por haberlo salvado, el murió por mi culpa si no hubiese sido tan confiado ese día el seguiría aquí-termino de contar Luffy llorando no le había contado a nadie sobre cómo se sentía sobre la muerte de ace pero tenía razón Robin tenía que sacar lo que sentía

Robin no sabía que decir no había palabras para que consolaran a Luffy por lo que sentía ahora, él se culpaba por la muerte de su hermano y eso era lo que lo molestaba en las noches el momento en el que se confió que ya había terminado la guerra pero no se había dado cuenta en el momento en el que akainu apareció, Luffy lloraba no lo había visto llorar de esa manera era como si hubiese guardado ese dolor para él estos dos años y hasta ahora se desahogara, así que abrazo a Luffy un abrazo para que supiera que ella estaba con el

Luffy sintió el abrazo de Robin y la abrazo también realmente necesitaba eso.

Lo extraño Robin cada que cierro los ojos él está allí, pero el dolor se siente como si se hubiese ido ayer-decía Luffy mientras abrazaba a Robin sin quererla soltar, se sentía bien estar entre sus brazos

Luffy se lo que se siente perder a alguien y estar sola por mucho tiempo sé que ese dolor jamás desaparecerá, solo se aprende vivir con él, sé que ace no querría que te culpes por su muerte él lo hizo para protegerte, así como tu hubieses dado la vida por él, el igual pensaba así que sin dudarlo lo hizo por eso necesitas seguir adelante y dejarlo ir-decía Robin mientras seguía abrazada de Luffy

Gracias Robin por eso te amo siempre sabes que decir en los peores momentos y eres de las pocas mujeres que saben hacerme contarles todo sin que yo quiera-decía Luffy mientras la miraba a los ojos

Robin se sentía feliz de poder hacer sentir bien a Luffy, así que sin dudarlo lo beso fue un beso tierno para ambos, pero al momento fue ganando fuerza y empezó a faltar el aire hasta que el den den mushi sonó tuvieron que separarse.

Alo nami-pregunto Robin un poco avergonzada por el beso que le había dado a Luffy

Robin rápido ven a la isla unos gyiojyn se acaban de llevar a brook, zoro y ussop y no sabemos que les paso-decía nami mientras se escuchaba que estaba corriendo….


	5. Chapter 5

_primero que nada siento mucho por no publicar capitulo durante mucho tiempo, pero aqui hay algo que logre rescatar de mi computadora anterior donde tenia mas capitulos hechos pero se perdieron, por no hacer un backup_

Como que se los han llevado-pregunto Robin a nami

Si cuando llegamos al centro de la isla a los pocos minutos nos encontramos a un antiguo enemigo de mi isla natal, hatchan Luffy lo ha de conocer, como sea él se a repentina de lo que me hizo pasar arlong en ese entonces, pero sus amigos lo trataron de traidor así que los golpearon y quisieron atacarnos, entonces comieron algo que los hizo muchas rápidos y fuertes, así que zoro nos dijo que nos fuéramos que él podía contra ellos, pero nos siguieron y así fue como se los llevaron-decía nami

Bueno y donde estas nami-pregunto Robin preocupada por su amiga

Volví a la casa de keimi ella nos recibió en la isla, ahora estamos en el castillo con el rey neptune y su hija-decía nami por el den den mushi

Muy bien nami espéranos allí vamos por ti y después vamos por los demás, aunque creo que sabrán como escapar-dijo Robin mientras colgaba

creo que no nos iremos de esta isla rápido-dijo Luffy mientras salían del barco

Luffy y Robin recorrieron toda la isla buscando a los demás, pero no los encontraron hasta que fueron al castillo del rey, no sabían si los iban a de

Luffy Robin-gritaba keimi mientras los veía de frente

O keimi que no estabas con nami-pregunto Robin a la sirena

Sí, pero me pidió que si podía ir por ustedes para que no se perdieran síganme que el rey los está esperando quiere hablar con Luffy-dijo keimi mientras los guiaba al palacio

El castillo era enorme el más grande que había visto Luffy en su vida, pero le parecía extraño que en esa isla no hubiera ningún humano civil más que ellos,

Keimi porque no hay ningún humano en esta isla más que nosotros-pregunto Luffy a la sirena mientras buscaba a otro humano

Pues es que los humanos no quieren venir a qui, por culpa de los tenryuubito, por culpa de ellos todos creen que somos unos animales y que trasmitimos enfermedades, cosa que no es verdad, pero gracias a la ayuda de barba blanca no nos hacían daño, pero ahora que murió tal vez los nobles vuelvan a esclavizar a los gyiojin-dijo keimi triste ahora no sabía que iba a pasar con la isla

Luffy no quiso volver hablar del tema sabía que era muy delicado, había escuchado y visto a los tenryuubito y eran la peor clase de personas que pudieran existir, se creían superior a los demás por alguna extraña razón, también tenía que hacer algo para que los gyiojin estuvieran a salvo y no sufrieran daño después de que se fueran a nuevo mundo.

Entonces la isla esta desprotegía sin los piratas de barba blanca-pregunto Robin sabía que barba blanca era uno de los yonkou y que tenía muchas islas que le pertenecían en todo el mundo

Si y gracias a él teníamos paz, pero ahora que murió no se sabe que pasara aquí, algunos creen que la yonkou big mom tomara esta isla como su territorio, pero eso sería demasiado peligroso, según lo que se de ella es una persona temperamental, que si no consigue lo que quiere lo manda a destruir o quien no le haga caso lo manda a matar a él y a toda su familia-dijo keimi asustada por la idea de que la isla sea controlada por esa clase de persona

Y la marina no hace nada para ayudarlos-dijo Robin aún más interesada en el tema

Si más o menos, ellos vienen al puerto y dejan provisiones o ese tipo de cosas, pero hasta allí, porque ellos al igual que los tenryuubito creen que somos animales-contesto keimi enojada de que todos creyeran que eran lo peor del mundo.

Al llegar al castillo los guardias les hicieron poner en una burbuja grande para cada uno para que pudieran respirar bajo, ya que el castillo estaba lleno de agua, al entrar vio los tres tronos que ocupaban el gran salón, y en cada uno de ellos había un gran sireno y el de en medio llevaba una corona y un tridente,

Conque tu eres monkey D Luffy-pregunto neptune al pequeño humano

Si y tú has de ser el rey neptune cierto-dijo Luffy buscando a sus amigos

Jimbei me ha hablado mucho de ti mugiwara-dijo neptune sabía que era un hombre fuerte y que lo podían ayudar con su problema

Donde estas mis amigos-pregunto Luffy ya que no había visto a nami ni a los demás

Ellos están explorando el castillo, creo que tu navegante está buscando tesoros escondidos-dijo el rey con una sonrisa

Bueno y de quería hablar conmigo-pregunto Luffy más tranquilo de que sus amigos estuviesen bien

Bueno iré directo, necesito que derrotes a un pirata llamado hody ha estado involucrado en muy malas cosas en esta isla y también ha matado demasiados piratas y civiles humanos haciendo que nos ponga en peligro si mata a alguien importante

Mmmh está bien, pero primero necesito hablar con mis amigos-dio Luffy mientras repasaba el plan que tenía en mente, aunque sabía que algunos de sus nakamas no les gustaría la idea.

Al salir al patio vio a nami chopper, sanji y franky hablando entre ellos seguramente sobre donde podían estar escondidos el tesoro del rey

Oigan chicos-grito Luffy a sus amigos

Luffy gritaron todos al ver a su capitán

Luffy zoro y los demás están desaparecidos-dijo chopper llorando por sus amigos

Descuida chopper estoy seguro de que ellos estarán bien solo dales tiempo y ellos vendrán a nosotros-dijo Luffy dándole una sonrisa al pequeño reno

Sanji necesito que me acompañes a buscar a un tal hody-dijo Luffy a su cocinero

Luffy no me digas que aceptaste la propuesta del rey neptune-grito nami preocupada

Si-contesto simplemente Luffy

Porque hiciste algo como eso, se suponía que solo íbamos a venir por provisiones y nos iríamos, porque no lo detuviste Robin-decía nami a su amiga

Oye tranquila nami no es para tanto, solo es una pelea y nos iremos de aquí-siguió Luffy como si fuera tan fácil

Que esté tranquila que no has oído lo que hace ese tal hody, mata piratas y marinos por igual ni siquiera sabemos que tan fuerte es y ya estas queriendo pelear-grito nami, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada querer hacer entrar en razón a Luffy

Ya veo que aceptaste, así que veo que no hay que ocultarte nada-dijo el rey neptune mientras llegaba con sus hijos

Como que nos ocultabas cosas ya sabía yo que esto no me gustaba-dijo nami enojada

Sé que están enterados de la situación que enfrenta esta isla ahora que murió barba blanca y sobre quien de los yonkou tomara su lugar, pero la verdad es que big mom ya es dueña de esta tierra-dijo el rey preocupado, big mom es una mujer terrible pero no puedo hacer nada para que no reine sobre esta isla si lo hago podría desatar su poder aquí y destruir todo, pero solo les pido que se encarguen de hody y también quiero enseñarles algo ya que son amigos de jimbei puedo confiar esto para ustedes.

El tesoro-pensó nami imaginándose que encontraría oro

Caminaron por todo el castillo y bajaron demasiadas escaleras más de las que quisieran, hasta que por fin llegaron al final, era como la espalda del castillo y en medio había un poneglyph, al verlo todos se quedaron sorprendidos,

Este poneglyph ha estado aquí desde hace demasiados años sin ser leído, hasta que llegaron ustedes-dijo neptune

Conque este es el arma Poseidón-dijo Luffy en voz alta mirando el poneglyph

Robin al escuchar eso se sorprendió, del cómo era posible que Luffy pudiera entender los poneglyph y como lo aprendió

Luffy como es que entiendes este idioma-pregunto Robin impresionada como los demás de que Luffy entendiera este idioma tan complejo, que muchos intentaban leer, pero ninguno lo lograba.

Raylight me enseño muchas cosas y aprender como leer los poneglyph fue una de ellas-contesto Luffy como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Robin estaba sorprendida, del como Luffy había cambiado no solo mentalmente ni físico, también se había vuelto inteligente

Enserio cómo es posible que aprendieras ese idioma tan rápido Luffy si es uno de las más difíciles de aprender en el mundo-dijo nami sorprendida de que Luffy se haya vuelto inteligente en tan solo dos años

Bueno rayleigh me dijo que un rey tenía que aprender y saber muchas cosas, ya que roger también sabía leer los poneglyph, al principio yo no quería, pero el insistió en enseñarme-aclaro Luffy mientras se rascaba la cabeza de vergüenza de que sus amigos se impresionaran de el

Que más cosas te enseño Luffy-pregunto nami asustada por el nuevo Luffy

Bueno aparte de eso, me enseño como usar el haki y sus variantes así que yo puedo usar los tres tipos de haki-dijo Luffy como si fuera lo más normal poder usar los tres tipos de haki y poder leer los poneglyph.

Con que clase de piratas vinimos a parar-dijeron nami y chopper con tono depresivo, ya que esto les traería más peleas con piratas y con los marinos

Maldito seas brook y tu maldita fruta del diablo-decía zoro enojado mientras corría con brook en su hombro, hacia pocas horas que se habían escapado de la jaula en la que estaban atrapados si no hubiese sido por la habilidad de brook habrían muerto

Lo siento zoro san, por ser una carga, pero era necesario hacerlo o nos hubiéramos ahogados, aunque yo no porque no tengo pulmones-dijo brook mientras se reía

No, pero eres un usuario de una fruta del diablo por supuesto que te hubieses muerto, oye zoro a dónde vas es por aquí-grito ussop al ver que zoro tomaba una calle que no era,

Realmente no sé cómo te puedes perder zoro san si solo tenemos que ir derecho hacia donde está el castillo no tiene perdida-dijo brook

Cállate yo no soy el que me pierdo son estas calles que están más diseñadas-dijo zoro tratando de defenderse

Ustedes adelántense, yo iré al sunny para cuidarlo-dijo franky separándose

Zoro no es por allá-gritaron ussop y brook al mismo tiempo

Cállense ustedes dos o los voy a cortar-dijo zoro más enojado

Luffy había decidido explorar el castillo del rey solo para saber que más podía descubrir, pero no encontraba nada extraño o algo que no cuadrara, hasta que vio una enorme puerta que tenía demasiadas espadas incrustadas en ella, al abrirla encontró a una enorme sirena

T…tu quien eres pregunto la enorme sirena asustada del hombre extraño que entro a su habitación

Yo soy monkey D Luffy y tu-pregunto Luffy por la enorme sirena de pelo rosa que estaba a punto de llorar

Yo soy shirahoshi-dijo la sirena llorando a mares por alguna extraña razón

Oye tranquila porque estas llorando-dijo Luffy alterado y asustado por las enormes gotas de lágrimas que caían

Tú vas a querer lastimarme como todos los piratas de esta isla-decía shirahoshi llorando

Yo no quiero lastimarte ni siquiera te conozco- decía Luffy mientras esquivaba las lagrimas

Enserio no vas hacerme daño, entonces para que has venido a mi cuarto-pregunto shirahoshi mientras trataba de dejar de llorar

Tu padre me mando a llamar para que los ayudara a derrotar a un pirata-dijo Luffy mientras saltaba hasta el hombro de la sirena

Enserio, como es posible que mi padre haya hecho eso-pregunto shirahoshi de que su padre hubiese pedido la ayuda de la marina

Realmente no sé por qué, pero los voy ayudar, bueno te dejo me tengo que ir-dijo Luffy sonriendo a la hermosa sirena


End file.
